The Maiko
by FanFicter123
Summary: Marth Lowell, the only Male Geisha of the hanamachi. And though he's caught the eye of Lord Oliver's right-hand samurai, Ike, it is not in a Geisha's place to love. Ike/Marth. AU. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Male Geisha

New Story.

I know, I know, I need to finish He Smiles For Her. I really need to stop procrastinating. But my OTP called to me; I couldn't help it.

So this story is going to be really interesting; and if you have no knowledge of the Geisha life, then that's okay. I'm going to do my best to make it easy to understand. If you have any questions, dont hesitate to ask :3.

Now, I'm going to put a little dictionary for all the terms in each chapter at the beginning of the chapter. Use it as a reference.

And, of course, review please. I love hearing from you guys.

* * *

**Geisha: **Literally "Art Person." A woman who entertains men with dances, music, and beauty.

**Shimabara: **The "Courtesans' District" of the Kyoto Hanamachi; the brothels.

**Okiya: **A Geisha house.

**Hanamachi: **A geisha district. This story takes place in the Kyoto Hanamachi.

**Imouto-san: **Literally "Little Sister." An elder Geisha would take on a young Maiko, helping to train her. The Maiko was referred to as Imouto-san by the elder.

**Okaa-san: **Literally "Honorable Mother." In this case, the Okaa-san is the head of an Okiya.

**Onee-sanL **Literally "Honorable Older Sister." The Elder Geisha to a Maiko.

**Maiko: **Apprentice Geisha.

* * *

_I remember the day he arrived; as if it were only yesterday._

_He was brought into my room, a small and shivering mass of skin and bones. His body language was that of a cornered animal, weak and scared._

_And yet… I saw in his eyes a fire. A hunger for life that could not be quenched by any man. A refusal to be caged. I suppose I should have known right away how it would turn out for him. _

_Perhaps I did._

An aged woman looked at the boy before her, exhaling a long breath of smoke from her lips. Her face was worn, wrinkles showing even under the thick layer of makeup that covered her face. Her nails were long, and they clicked against the wood of her pipe; the only sound in the otherwise silent room.

"Usually you bring me young girls, Mouto," she spoke, her voice raspy and harsh. "I do hope you haven't gone so blind as to see that this is a boy that you've set before me."

A tall, lanky man that stood behind the boy bowed respectfully, "This is Marth Lowell; sole heir Cornelius Lowell, of the Altea. His family was killed by the Yakuza."

_Ah, yes; the Yakuza. Perhaps the best way to explain the Yakuza would be to call them the mob. Though that alone can't even begin to explain the details of who they are. It's simply safe enough to say that they aren't people to be crossed; if you value your life._

"Ah yes, so I heard." The woman seemed unconcerned, going back to counting the gold coins before her. "You still haven't explained why you brought him here."

"He is still in great danger, we're looking for a home where he can live out of the spotlight," Mouto placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy, in turn, looked up at the tall man.

"I have no need for a servant boy, Mouto."

"Then make him a Geisha."

There was a silence as the woman looked up, her brows stretched high to show her surprise. "Geisha? My Geisha are beautiful women; not the _sons_ of dead Lords."

"But look!" Mouto grabbed Marth's face, turning it as if he were showing a slave for sale, "He's just as fair as any of your girls."

"He's no more than skin and bones; besides, he will grow. I won't spend my good money on him." And with that she waved her hand in a gesture for them both to leave. "If you think he is so beautiful, sell him to the Shimabara, I'm sure he'd make a good whore."

"I will not _sell_ the son of Lord Cornelius to a brothel!"

"And I will not _waste _my good money on some orphan. Now leave, you're beginning to annoy me."

Mouto sighed, his shoulders slumping in a defeated manner. "… If you take him in, all the money his father left behind will be donated to your Okiya. It's enough to feed all of your girls and yourself, put him through school, and to buy as many lavish kimonos as you please. Please; you're the only one I trust him with."

The woman didn't even seem fazed by the monetary offer. She brought her pipe back up to her lips and took a long breath. At last she exhaled and spoke, "You must not know very many creditable people. Very well, I'll take him. But if he proves to be more trouble than he's worth-"

"He won't, I swear it."

The woman clicked her tongue in annoyance. "A male geisha; I'll become the laughingstock of the hanamachi. Take him to Saiyuu; tell her she has a new Imouto-san."

Mouto bowed once more and grabbed Marth' wrist, dragging him out and closing the rice screen behind him. As the boy was dragged down the hallway, he spoke up for the first time, "Who was that woman?" His voice was soft, full of the innocence of youth.

"That was your Okaa-san. From now on, you will do everything she says."

Marth shook his head, "That's not my Okaa-san-"

"Yes, Marth, it is. She is your Okaa-san, and you belong to her. You will grow up to be a Geisha, just like Saiyuu."

For a moment the child was quiet. "Saiyuu?"

"She is your Onee-san. She will help you learn to be a Geisha."

"But Mouto-san, I don't want to be a Geisha."

"That's too bad Marth; no more complaining."

"…."

Mouto stopped before another screen door, sliding it open and bowing, "Saiyuu."

The voice of a young woman replied, "Ah, Mouto; back so soon? I thought you had plans to travel to Tokyo."

"I did, however, something came up."

"Oh?"

Mouto ushered Marth into the room, "This is Marth, your Okaa-san has just taken him in. She has named him your Imouto-san."

Before Marth stood a beautiful young woman with ebony black hair. She wore a lavish kimono that was ruby red, and engraved with all manner of colorful birds and leaves. Her eyes were a deep chocolate in color, and her skin was perfectly smooth, without a blemish upon it. "Imouto…. Surely you jest, Mouto."

Mouto shook his head, "I will not bore you with the details, Saiyuu; I'll leave that to your Okaa-san."

Saiyuu was silent, her eyes examining Marth, "… I see… I will take care of him, Mouto."

"Thank you." It was as if a heavy weight was lifted off of the man's shoulders. "Now, I must go. Perhaps I can still make it out of Kyoto by nightfall."

Saiyuu nodded, "Travel safely, Mouto-san."

Mouto nodded, turning and exiting. The room filled with an eerie silence as the screen was shut. Marth looked up to see Saiyuu staring down at him. "Male Geisha… I've never heard of such a ridiculous thing. Surely Okaa-san cant think that anyone will pay to become the danna of a male Geisha…" Her tone was more astounded than disapproving. "Alright, you are Marth, yes?" The boy nodded, and she continued, "I am Saiyuu; but you may call me Onee-san. One day, you will accompany me to the teahouses in the hanamachi, and I will teach you to turn the head of a man with only one movement. But that won't be until you become a Maiko. First Okaa-san will send you to school. Do you understand?" The boy nodded, and Saiyuu sighed, "Do you speak?"

"…Yes." His voice was timid and soft.

"Then start doing it. There are no shy Geisha." She turned, returning to her table and beginning to powder her face with a white dust.

Marth didn't move from his spot. "…Onee-san?"

"What?"

"What's a Geisha?"

"…" Saiyuu sighed, bringing her delicate fingers to her forehead. "This will be a long night…"


	2. Chapter 2: Geisha School

Whoo, chapter 2!

Thanks for your support so far, be sure to review :3.

* * *

_**Maiko: **_Apprentice Geisha.

_**Sensei: **__Teacher_

_

* * *

_

_The months passed peacefully enough. I sent Marth to the Geisha school with the other girls. He was often mocked and disrespected by them; but he never once raised a hand in defense. Instead he just smiled kindly, always smiling. _

_But I wasn't such a fool that I couldn't see the pain behind that smile._

"Okaa-san?" Marth grunted as he raked the wet laundry against the cleaning board.

"What is it, Marth?" The woman was smoking, again, clicking her nails against the wood of her pipe as she was apt to do. Marth had noticed that she did this whenever she was counting money; and he could always tell if it had been a good week or not by how quickly she went through her pipe weed.

Today had been a very good day. She was a good hour into counting, and she still was on her first smoke.

"When will I become a Maiko?" Marth stopped his actions momentarily to look his mother in the eyes. She never lied to him if he was looking her in the eyes.

For a moment she was silent, "When you finish school, just like everyone else, Marth. Now get back to work."

"But Chutsu says that I'll never be allowed to become a Maiko, because I'm different than the others."

Okaa-san sighed, pulling her pipe from her red lips with an annoyed expression, "Is Chutsu your Okaa-san?"

"Well, no. But-"

"Then why are you listening to what she says? Now get back to work; that laundry won't wash itself."

"Yes, Okaa-san."

_That wasn't the only time he showed his concern about becoming a Maiko. The truth was, even though Marth was just as, if not more, fair and beautiful than all the other girls, he struggled heavily in learning the Geisha way. His dances were like falling rocks instead of a flowing river; his music heavy as lead rather than light as air…_

"No!"

Marth hissed, pulling back as yet another whap of the bamboo stick left a mark on the back of his hands.

"That's wrong wrong wrong! Try it again!" The sensei tapped her stick against her palm as she watched Marth. The youth sighed, taking a breath and moving his fingers elegantly along the stringed instrument. The music flowed into the room. _"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four…" _Marth repeated in his head. _"One, two three,fo-" _

"NO!" Whap! "Foolish boy, you'll never get it at that rate. Try again!"

_The months turned to years; and as Marth watched his classmates move on and become Maiko, and then even Geisha, he was left behind. It came to the point where we all thought he would never become a Geisha. Then…_

"Marth." Saiyuu opened the screen door, tossing in something.

Marth caught it in his hands. "Nee-san?... But this is-"

"Yes, yes. Put it on. And all the make-up too. Okaa-san will show you how."

"I know how!" He beamed, "I've been watching when you put yours on. But… Onee-san, what is this for?"

Saiyuu straightened the collar of her kimono. "Tonight you will accompany me to see my Danna. As a Maiko."

Marth's jaw dropped, "But I haven't graduate-"

"Okaa-san pulled you out of that school. Now get dressed, we leave in a half-an-hour."

_Minutes before he was to leave with Saiyuu, he barged into my room…_

"Okaa-san, I don't understand. Why am I to become a Maiko if I haven't finis-"

"That school is useless, they obviously were failing at teaching you what you need; so I pulled you out. You will learn the last of your lessons from Saiyuu. Do exactly as she says."

"Yes, but Okaa-san-"

"Must you always question things, Marth?" The woman snapped in annoyance. "If you are ready, then go wait at the door for Saiyuu."

"Yes, Okaa-san."


	3. Chapter 3: Samurai

Laaaaaaaatteee.

Sorry. Not much else to say here D:

I got re-inspired by my Early Civilization class |3.

Here we're introduced to our other main character, Ike.

So... yadda yadda. You know the drill. Review and such, because it strokes my ego and I love hearing from you guys. ;)

* * *

_There was elegance to the geisha. The way they moved, like the waves of the ocean washing over you, drowning you in their beauty. It was an art that the samurai Ike could not understand, but had always appreciated._

"My Lord." The female geisha smiled as she refilled Ike's tea cup. The way her makeup had been done kept Ike's eyes glued to the blood red of her lips; such a contrast to her white face. Ike's lips curved up at the edges, and he took note of the sparkle in her eye. She wasn't the only one who knew how to play this game.

Ike had always been good with the ladies, and the men. It wasn't uncommon, after all; many samurai had male lovers under the same Lord. Ike had once; but that was another story. Now he was Lord Oliver's right hand man. This honor allowed him the privilege of attending meetings such as this, as well as to being catered to as if he too were of noble class. His sapphire eyes followed the geisha as she glided along to his Lord, pouring his tea with "My most honorable Lord."

She knew how to play this well. It only made sense to give the Lord Oliver an even higher title than his samurai. And by the look on his Lord's face, Ike could tell she had him in her trap. Little did she know Oliver was not the man to play for a fool.

Lord Oliver was a chubby man, with red hair that signified his Noble Blood in the 4th Bengionian Section of Japan. There were seven sections in this region, and the heads were in constant bicker over land and wealth. Ike cared little for it, each of the Lords had enough wealth to last their lifetime in luxury, and yet they fought and killed for more. Or rather, their samurai fought. However, the lifestyle of a samurai under the Begnionian nobles was a good one. Shelter and food were readily available, and they were mostly treated well; particularly those under Lord Oliver's care.

Oliver was a lover of all things beautiful, both in people and in art. And he always took care of his things, though some saw him as narcissistic. He was a good master, and Ike was not unhappy under his lordship.

Ike let the tea run over his tongue a few times before he set his cup down gently. It was a mediocre blend; something that his Lord would protest about later. Right now he was too busy playing the game of cat and mouse with the geisha.

Geisha were not whores. They did not sleep with the men they preformed for; and the ones who did quickly earned a bad reputation. But Lord Oliver had a way of wooing many a young, ignorant geisha into his bed. Never a meiko though; of course. Meiko were pure, untouched. They guarded their virginity with the upmost care, as they were taught to. Lord Oliver had tried, and failed, a few times in guiding a meiko to his bed.

"Ike."

Ike's head turned to his lord; the only person who would have dared to address him with so little respect in this place.

"We're done here."

Ike nodded, having not said a word since he had entered the teahouse, and stood. That was how Oliver liked it; the Lord was always afraid Ike would win the hearts of the women before he could. It was hard enough to resist those sapphire eyes; when Ike spoke, he captured the attention of everyone within the room.

As they moved for the exit, Oliver whispered something to the geisha. She simply smiled; that "you know you aren't getting any, so move along" smile. But the Lord did not leave, his eyes flickering to Ike momentarily, and then whispering something else. This time the geisha blushed; Ike knew this part of the game. He stood still, eyes on the girl, pretending he had no idea what secrets had been whispered between the two. After a moment she nodded, "Right this way." And lead them out.

But instead of taking them out of the hallway towards the teahouse exit, she took them further back into the building, opening a rice-paper door and ushering the two through. The room was dark, but that was for the best. This place was not designed for the acts about to be committed here. The door shut behind them, and Ike felt feminine arms snake over his shoulders, to his chest. He turned so that he was facing the woman as he fingers moved south, to his belt, and she placed a kiss upon his lips.

Ike's robe slipped off and to the floor, he felt the geisha's makeup that had rubbed off onto his face. And all the while Lord Oliver watched lustfully, though currently his eyes were on Ike's body, lit lightly by the glow seeping through the rice paper from the outside room. "Shall we move to the bed, my lovelies?" he said sweetly; though most of his attention was directed towards the geisha. Of course, he still had to work to win her over; Ike was already in his possession. "I guarantee you a night like no other, my dear," he took the geisha's hand and kissed it. "Lord Ike is wonderful in bed, he keeps mine warm often."

Two hours later found Ike nestled somewhere within the muck of tangled limbs, all clothes discarded, his body still warm and his bottom significantly sore. Somewhere in his mind he wondered when he'd become so desensitized to this lifestyle, but he pushed the question to the back of his mind. For now he would sleep, and in a few hours he would wake and prepare himself and his Lord for departure. It was important to do so in early morning. The geisha would have to leave soon as well. Oliver's lies could only cover up the truth for a short amount of time. And if it were found out that she had given herself freely to them… her life as a geisha would be in great jeopardy.

The samurai closed his eyes, his mind wandering to the deep, wheezy breathing that was the tell-tale sign that his Lord was asleep. He'd memorized so much about the man since being forced to become his bedmate. Not that Ike had struggled much; he knew well that sleeping with Oliver would give him great favors. Ike sighed, trying to shift his body into a more comfortable position and instead nudging someone's hand (was that a hand?) onto his genitals. He removed the appendage (it was a hand, the geisha's), and slipped out of the bed, pulling on his robe and leaving the room without making a sound. The teahouse was empty this late at night, and a warm drink sounded good right now. Hopefully not all of the tea here was second-rate like what he had been served earlier.


End file.
